I Wanna Go To A Place
by athira80
Summary: I wanna go to a place where I can say. That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you. AthrunKira ShonenAi, angst, character death


**Title:** I Wanna Go To A Place

**Author:** athira80

**Date started:** 7 July 2005

**Category: **Shonen-Ai, Angst, Character Death

**Ratings:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Athrun Zala & Kira Yamato

**Disclaimers:** All the characters are owned by Bandai Sunrise from Gundam SEED DESTINY. The song "I Wanna Go To A Place…" is written and performed by Rie fu. (The story is highly influenced by this song – 2 lines from the lyrics are used).

**I Wanna Go To A Place…**

Athrun Zala struggled as he was lifting the wounded brunette on his back. The headquarter where Kira had been hospitalized, has been shot down due the search for assassination of Kira Yamato. Bodies and blood were found almost every corner of the scene. Athrun already knew that somehow this day would come, realizing that Kira was now a fugitive, the Gundam pilot who had killed several lives.

Athrun completely ignored the horrific scene surrounds him. Saving Kira was his first priority. As the blue haired ran through several corridors and stairs, they both eventually managed to ran as far as they could.

* * *

Few days had passed as they both find themselves in the midst of forests and still in search for a shelter. Still having his Kira on his back, he clutched his teeth to ease the pain of his back. Athrun was still determined to find his way to save his beloved, no matter the situation was. Yet, Kira's condition did not get any better since he meant to remain in the hospital. He got injured during the last battle. 

They had rests in every step they've gone through. As Athrun was about to lift Kira again, a hand clutched hard on his filthy sleeves. The brunette shook his head, breathing hard.

"Kira?"

"Athrun…no more…please…."

"We almost there, Kira. Don't worry…"

"…I'm tired." Kira sighed, "…I'm tired of running away…"

Athrun's heart skipped a beat. His fear of losing Kira immediately surfaced. He wouldn't dare to have such thought in his mind as he was placing both of his hands on the brunette's shoulders. Athrun could feel that his tears were about to fall, but he tried to hold on, for himself and for his Kira.

"Kira, please. Hold on for me, please?"

As Athrun moved his hand to caress Kira's cheek, he noticed that the pair of amethyst eyes were started to fade away. Their eyes didn't fall onto the greens. Athrun began to panic.

"Kira? Look at me…please…"

The blue haired slowly moved Kira's face, adjusting it to be the same eye-level as him. Kira's eyes were still lost and remain in search for Athrun's.

"Athrun…? Where are you…?" his voice was almost in a soft whisper, yet very painful. "Don't leave me…" His tears were falling, wetting his entire cheeks. Without hesitation, the blue haired boy quickly embraced his Kira and placing him on his chest, as his hand slowly stroking the brown strands.

"I am here. I am here…" Athrun whispered. "I won't leave you…"

Then he couldn't hold his tears that he'd been holding. He let his tears fall, completely wetting his entire cheeks. All this time, Athrun had been an agnostic. He didn't believe anything superior above him earlier than his life. He then remembered the moment when Kira mentioned that there's somewhat superior above us all, who will answer anyone's wishes and prayers. He made an attempt, hoping.

"Please…don't take him away just yet. Please…God. Angels. Give him strength. I can't live without him." He prayed within in his whisper.

Athrun then noticed the brunette nudged a little, as if he was trying to say something. His whisper was almost illegible that he had to move his head down a little, allowing the boy to whisper to his ear.

"Athrun…" he paused, "I want to go…to a place where I'm staying here with you…"

Breathing his last breath, the pilot of Freedom eventually closed his eyes eternally, with his tears still streaming down on his cheeks. Athrun's eyes went wide as soon as he saw Kira's hands fell onto the ground. He tightened Kira's body, burying his face on the brunette's hair. His heart was completely hurt that God didn't answer his prayer. The boy had lost all of his emotions as he made a loud cry.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since then. No reports had been found to the public whether the Freedom pilot is dead or alive. It was all save for him, for now. He didn't want the public to know with the reference of it. Athrun stood alone, a cliff where him and Kira used to play along during their childhood moment. He pulled out a small necklace with a purple pendant hanging on it. Kira once gave it to him, yet Athrun didn't want to accept it since it looks very valuable to him. He remembered how Kira was smiling widely, knowing that he eventually accepted it and hung it on his neck. 

The soft wind brought Athrun back from his reverie as he brought the pendant within his palm, bringing it closer to his chest. He could feel Kira's presence within him.

"I don't see it anymore, because I can see it through you now…"

With a sad smile, he threw himself towards the blazing sea below him.

**END**

_Note: Oh boy! How long have I been out from writing for? More than a year, I must say! So…excuse me for any grammatical errors and all those shit. OO;;; This is like the shortest fic I've ever written and took me like a day to finish this off. Wow. What an effort. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and thanks heaps for reading it. Corrections are more than welcome._


End file.
